The continuing evolution of low cost, high performance integrated circuit processors has enabled the recent introduction of fully automated telescope systems which are capable of performing alignment and orientation operations under software program control with a minimum of intervention by a user. Telescope systems are able to perform alignment and orientation functions regardless of whether they might be configured as an alt-azimuth telescope or as an equatorial telescope. The system is provided with sufficient processing power and with a multiplicity of application routines, such that alignment and orientation is performed with regard to a large number of different algorithms and with respect to a variety of user definable data-type inputs.
Such telescope systems might be described as intelligent, in that they typically include a command module which is a fully functional microprocessor controlled command unit, capable of executing high level application software routines and performing numerous data processing tasks, such as numerical calculations, coordinate system transformations, database manipulations, and managing the functional performance of various different peripherally coupled devices.
Central interface panels might be provided on the telescope systems which support interconnection between and among various intelligent motor modules, command modules and peripheral devices. Communication between and among component parts is made over serial data and control communication channels in accordance with a packet-based serial communication protocol. An RS-232 port is also provided such that a command module is able to communicate with ancillary RS-232 capable devices such as personal computer systems.
Use of the various communication channels allows the telescope system to communicate with other devices in order to exchange stored information, exchange created and stored operating routines, obtain updates to programs and/or internal databases, and the like. In this regard, such computer systems include a number of internal databases, including at least one database of the celestial coordinates (RA and DEC) of known celestial objects that might be of interest to an observer. Further, the system might include a database of the geographical coordinates (latitude and longitude) of a large body of geographical landmarks. These landmarks might include known coordinates of cities and towns, carte graphic features such as mountains, and might also include the coordinates of any definable point on the earth's surface whose position is stable and geographically determinable. Each of the databases are user accessible such that additional entries of particular interest to a user might be included.
Distributed intelligence might be further characterized in that the telescope system hand-held command module might be provided in two separate configurations. The first configuration might be termed a simplified configuration, and might be functionally limited in that it is able to provide direction and speed commands to the intelligent motor modules, but might only be provided with limited operational command processing capabilities so as to offer a low-cost alternative. In this particular configuration, system intelligence would reside primarily in the motor modules, with the command module functioning more as a steering guidance control, or directional joystick. However, even given its reduced computational elegance, the simplified command module is nevertheless capable of executing a wide variety of command instructions including those relating to numerical processing and arithmetic calculations.
In particular, the solution to any given problem in celestial trigonometry depends on being able to convert measurements obtained in one coordinate system (Alt-Az, for example) into a second coordinate system (the celestial coordinate system). Performing such coordinate system transformations is well within the capability of limited functionality processors such as might be provided with a limited intelligence command module.
Accordingly, limited intelligence command modules should be able to support various alignment and orientation schemes so as to allow a simplified automated telescope system the ability to align and orient it self with respect to the celestial sphere and provide a relatively unsophisticated user with capability of, at least, tracking a designated viewing object throughout its determinable motion across the night sky.